megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Eregion
}} Capcom Music Generation - Rockman X1~6 is a mysterious Maverick that appears as the boss of the Opening Stage in Mega Man X4. In the first half (Sky Lagoon), the player must outrun Eregion to avoid its claws and shots, and must also destroy the locked doors to get away. In the second part (the city ruins), the player must fight him. It is possible to "defeat" Eregion in the first area of the Sky Lagoon. By attacking its claw when it slams the ground (dash to left or right when it raises its hand, and attack), the player can damage and eventually reduce Eregion's health to zero. However, this won't change anything, as Eregion will simply escape (while covered in small explosions) and appear again as a real boss in the second area of the stage, without any difference at all in the fight should the player choose to escape from it before. Despite its huge size, Eregion has an easy-to-get-hit weakness, the torso. After Eregion is defeated, the player will encounter Colonel for the first time and learn that this event led to the Great Repliforce War. Powers and Abilities Eregion resembles a large mechanical dragon with a pair of wings that allows it to fly, huge claws used to slash enemies, and a very long tail. *'Electromagnetic Shot' - Eregion can shoot energy spheres from the mouth, firing either three single shots or a stream of rapid fire. *'Body Strike' - Eregion flies to try to crash into his enemies. *'Claw Attack' - Eregion can perform slash attacks with his claws. Strategy * When Eregion manages to get close to players, dash constantly to the other side of the screen to avoid his claw attacks and crash attack. * When Eregion shoots energy balls in single-shot mode, simply move or dash on the ground to avoid. * When Eregion shoots energy balls in rapid-shot mode, use Dash Jump to jump near to Eregion's feet once the enegy balls are about to hit. As X, players should use fully-charged shots of X-Buster to deal enough damage on Eregion's torso. X should stay away from Eregion as far as possible. As Zero, players should come close to Eregion and perform jumping Z-Saber slashes as fast as possible on Eregion. Zero should use Z-Saber alongside with his mobility. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In Worlds Unite, Eregion is one of the Mechaniloids in Sigma's army that he recreated and placed under the command of the Deadly Six. ''Rockman X4'' manga Eregion appeared in the Rockman X4 manga. Gallery Eregionfl.png|Flying Eregion phase 1. Eregion.png|Eregion in phase 2. ArchieSigmaArmy.jpg|Worlds Unite SonicBoom009-2-3.jpg|Worlds Unite RX4 Eregion.jpg|''Rockman X4'' manga RX4 Eregion B.jpg|''Rockman X4'' manga Trivia *The name "Eregion" is not to be pronounced as "region"; the g''' should sound exactly as the '''g in the word get. *Eregion is part of J. R. R. Tolkien fiction, as it was a kingdom of the Noldorin Elves in Eriador. **Ironically, years later, a very similar name to Eregion is used in the popular book series "Eragon", which coincidentally also features dragons. References Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters